Lo Sabían
by PaigeMorris
Summary: Y es que, ambas lo sabían. Se pertenecían la una a la otra y lo sabían. Advertencia es un G!P si no te gusta, es mejor que no lo leas.


Lo sabían

Estaba una morena no muy alta, más bien un poco bajita con el pelo negro hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros, ojos grandes, expresivos y algo soñadores color chocolate, una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y con su típica ropa, un suéter horrendo con uno de los tantos animalitos que a ella le gustaban mucho estampado en él, una falta de cuadros y corta, enseñando sus bronceadas, largas y trabajadas piernas, con calcetines hasta la rodilla y zapatos algo fuera de moda.

La morena caminaba contenta por los pasillos de la escuela donde ella estudiaba, llamada Mckinley, cuando de repente, una cheerio, pelirroja aparece de la nada y le tira un smoothie, provocando que llene todo su rostro, parte del pelo y su suéter y que casi haya tocado sus ojos, si no fuera porque los cerró a tiempo. La pelirroja se río de ella, mientras la señalaba, apenas unos instantes para después solo reírse de ella, consiguiendo que todos los que estuvieran en ese pasillo también rieran de ella. Todos excepto un chico bastante alto, al cual mucho lo toman por estúpido, el cree que no lo es, pero podría tener sorpresas. El chico llamado Finn se acercó a la morena.

-Rach, vamos a limpiarte.-dijo mientras acompañaba a la morocha hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano.

-Finn, no puedes entrar en el d las chicas.-comentó Rachel al llegar a la puerta del baño.

-Esta bien, te traeré ropa nueva de tu casillero, ¿sí?

-Vale, gracias.-la morena sonrío por primera vez después de lo recibido. El chico sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para acto seguido, dirigirse al casillero de la muchacha a coger ropa nueva. La morena entró al baño sin percatarse de que una rubia bastante atractiva de ojos color avellana y justamente la capitana de las cheerios había visto todo lo ocurrido desde que la pelirroja le tiró el smoothie y siguió a ambos chicos y que no dejaba de observar a la morena, que en estos instantes entraba al baño sin percatarse de su presencia.

La morena empezó a limpiarse cuando la puerta se abre, pasa por alto eso y sigue limpiándose, cuando nota que la chica que entró la hace sentar en el pequeño banco que hay en el baño y le inclina la cabeza con cuidado hacia el lavabo y empieza a limpiarle el pelo, la morena solo se deja hacer.

Al terminar d limpiarle el pelo y rostro, la chica cierra la llave del grifo y antes de que pase algún movimiento, dan unos golpes en la puerta.

-Rach, soy yo, te traiga la ropa.-dice Finn desde fuera para que la morena vaya a coger la ropa.

Rachel se levanta y es ahí cuando se percata, Quinn Fabray la capitana de las cheerios es la chica que le ha ayudado a limpiarse.

Desde hace ya varios meses, la capitana de las cheerios no la ha estado insultando, salvo en alguna ocasión para que la gente le siguiera teniendo respeto a la rubia. No le tira smoothies, ni manda a otra cheeio o aspirante a hacerlo que le tiren smoothies y solo la llama por su apellido, olvidando todos los apodos que siempre le ha estado diciendo.

Rachel le enseña una pequeña sonrisa a la única acompañante que tiene en el baño y va hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, Finn.-dice la morena al tiempo de coger la ropa, y darle una dulce sonrisa al chico y cuando estaba por volver a entrar, el chico que no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia, quién lo miraba intensamente, agarró con suavidad el brazo de la morena, impidiendo así que esta vuelva a entrar al baño. La morocha se gira y lo mira interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Rach, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-la morena simplemente asiente.-Bueno, pues, la gente ya está yendo a su clase y tú y yo tenemos esta hora libre porque el profesor de ciencias esta enfermo.-añade formándose en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, Rachel solo asiente nuevamente.-Llevamos un par de semanas sin, tu sabes. Y tenemos la oportuni…-quería seguir, pero es interrumpido por la morena, quien parece molesta, haciendo que el chico dejara de sonreir.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Finn?-a la morena le faltó poco para elevar la voz, no esperó a que el chico contestase y continua hablando.-Estamos en la escuela, además no es buen momento aprovechar que tu novia se tenga que cambiar de ropa para eso. ¿Es que solo piensas en eso?- la morena estaba bastante molesta con el chico, el cuál algo dolido mira por encima del hombro de la morocha, para no tener que mirarla a la cara, por unos instantes, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a su exnovia, capitana de las cheerios, dentro del baño, donde minutos antes estuvo su novia, la inspecciona de arriba abajo y comprueba que tiene las manos mojadas y aún sueltan alguna que otra gota de agua. El chico mira a su novia, la cuál, ya está con casi toda la camisa mojada dado que tiene el pelo chorreando, para comprobar que estuviera bien, al ver que si lo está, mira de nuevo a la rubia.

-¿Le has limpiado el pelo y la cara, Quinn?- cuestiona el chico mirando inquisidoramente.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo, Hudson.-responde con superioridad la de ojos avellana.

-Esta bien, pero sal del baño, no quiero que Rachel tenga problemas contigo.-dice el chico mientras se aparta y señala el fondo del pasillo a su derecha.

-¿Por qué tu lo digas? No tengo que hacerte caso porque seas un chico.-responde la rubia al molesta y con ningún apéndice de miedo hacia el chico.

-Finn, déjalo, Quinn no me hará nada.-decía la morena con un poco de cansancio en la voz.-Déjame cambiarme y nos después, ¿sí?- el chico mira la mira unos instantes, suelta aire sonoramente y asiente con la cabeza, para después acercarse a su novia y besarla con pasión, para demostrarle que lo tendrá cuando lo necesite. La morena corresponde, pero no con muchas ganas. El chico a estaba por meter la lengua.

-Eww, creo que voy a vomitar, aún no entiendo como salí contigo.-comenta la rubia con cara de repulsión hacia la pareja. El chico se separa de mala gana y mira bastante molesto a la que un día fue su novia, la morena la mira unos instantes y luego mira a su novio.

-Tranquilo, Finn, nos vemos después.-dice para intentar calmar el ambiente y hacer que el chico pueda dejar que se cambie.

-Esta bien.-le da un corto beso y se va algo molesto.

Rachel vuelve a entrar en el baño y coge una toalla para secarse el pelo, dejando previamente en el lavabo. Quinn no perdía detalle de lo que la morena hacia, sobretodo ahora que había dejado la toalla y se quitaba la camisa sin importarle que la cheerio siguiera ahí, observándola. La morena se quedó en ropa interior delante de la rubia, enseñando su buen cuerpo y con la toalla empezó a refregarse un poco el cuerpo para secarlo, la rubia empezaba a sentir un calor bastante agradable en su estómago y que bajaba hasta su miembro, no muy pequeño. Este se estaba despertando y eso provocó que la rubia se alejara de la morocha para que esta no se percatara de que se estaba calentando. Este movimiento lo ve la morena y es cuando parece que se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo delante de la rubia de cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

-Perdona, no quería incomodarte.-dijo la más bajita algo apenada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa de medio lado puesta en su rostro y mirada divertida hacia la rubia que al percatarse de que la morocha se estaba burlando de ella, la miró bastante molesta, para después sonreír malévolamente e ir acercándose a la morocha.

La acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, pero no estaba del todo pegado, para que la morena no se percatara de su pequeña, aunque posible creciente erección. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la morena, apoyando las manos en la pared, impidiendo su huida y acercó su rostro al de la más bajita sin quitar su malévola sonrisa, estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la morena.

-Así que, quieres jugar, ¿no, Berry?- sonó entre burlona y muy pero que muy sensual, susurrando la frase.

La morocha no dijo nada, solo bajó su mirada hacia los labios de la capitana, relamiendo sus propios labios, para después morderse el labio inferior de forma totalmente sexy y apretando más de la cuenta el labio con sus dientes, demostrando las ganas que tiene de besar esos labios tan apetecibles, las mismas que no tuvo para besar a su novio. La rubia sonrió satisfecha por el acto que hizo la morocha, así que acercó sus labios a los de la morocha, lentamente para que la morena los esperara con más ganas y cuando estaba apunto de tocar sus labios con los de la más bajita, se separa volviendo a la posición de antes, provocando un gemido de frustración en la morena, haciendo que la rubia este más que satisfecha con el resultado, poniendo una sonrisa realmente burlona y mirarla divertida.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Rachel algo molesta por no haber recibido los labios de la más alta.

-No te voy a dar algo que no se si quieres.-la morena a esto frunce el ceño, sabiendo que a la rubia le quedó claro que quería que la besara.

-No entiendo.-dijo la morena incapaz de entender a la rubia, provocando que sonriera de medio lado.

-Dime que es lo que quieres con tus labios.- dijo al tiempo de mover la cabeza para estar unos centímetros más a la altura del rostro de la morocha y conseguir que durante menos de un segundo, sus labios se rozaran, consiguió que la morena se mordiera de nuevo su labio.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-indagó la morena, queriendo saber que se trae entre manos esa rubia que tiene a escasos centímetros de su rostro, esta sonrió ampliamente y acercó su boca al oído derecho de la morocha.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo mientras soltaba su cálido aliento y sus labios rozaban la oreja de la más bajitas, sabiendo el efecto que provoca en ella y sintiéndose satisfecha al escuchar ese pequeño gemido ahogado de la diva. Volvió a la posición anteriormente puesta, mientras esta vez si rozaba los labios de la morena. Esta harta de esperar lo que sabía, la rubia no le iba a dar hasta que ella misma no haga el primer movimiento. Agarró con sus dos manos la parte de arriba del uniforme perfectamente colocado de la rubia por la zona del pecho, y con ese fuerte agarre tiró de él, consiguiendo lo que quería, que los labios de la de ojos avellana, quien no opuso resistencia a que tirara de ella, colisionaran con los suyos y desde el mismo instante en que tocó sus labios con los de la capitana de las cheerios, metió la lengua en la boca de su acompañante, provocando que esta última sonriera unos instantes en el beso, para después arremeter con fiereza los labios y boca de la más bajita mediante el beso que se daban, imponiendo ella el ritmo y teniendo el control del beso con la morocha, siendo correspondida con la gran pasión y fuerza de la morena en el beso.

Después de estar unos minutos largos besándose se separan por falta de aire y al mirarse se sonríen ampliamente sabiendo lo que harán ahora, lo que llevan haciendo desde hace meses, gracias a una pequeña gran fiesta de Puck…

FLASHBACK

Estaban todos los del Glee Club, las cheerios, los jugadores de fútbol y los de basketball estos eran tanto chicos como chicas al ser un equipo mixto y una de las jugadoras que hay en esta equipo no dejaba de mirar con deseo a la capitana de las cheerios, que llevaba un short y una camisa sin mangas bastante marcada, mostrándose a través de ella los músculos de la portadora de esta, quien se había percatado de la jugadora de basket y le sonreír mientras seguía hablando con su amigo Puck. Ya llevaban un par de horas en la fiesta, por lo tanto algunos ya estaban bailando la macarena, mientras otros no se acordaban ni de sus nombres, otros mantenían una conversación que no se sabía como se entendían con lo mal que estaban pronunciando y otros simplemente disfrutaban con más bebidas algunos de estos se daban besos con su pareja del momento o con su pareja estable, entre estos una morena subida al regazo de su pareja lo besaba con pasión, siendo observados de vez en cuando por la misma rubia que hablaba con Puck. La pareja se separó del beso e intercambiaron un par de palabra a un volumen que solo ellos escuchar, sonrieron y la chica se levantó de su regazo y fue a por otra bebida mientras el chico entró en la casa para empezar a jugar a la consola.

-Rubia, debo irme o me perderé el maratón.-dijo Puck para despedirse de la rubia, quien le sonrió y le deseó suerte, el chico sonrió de vuelta y entró en la casa para también jugar a la consola.

La rubia fue a por otra bebida y se cruzó con Rachel quien sin querer le echó su bebido encima. Quinn se molestó bastantes, alegando que era su camiseta favorita.

-Lo siento, Quinn no era mi intención, yo solo…-decía apenada la más bajita viendo como la rubia estaba más que cabreada, quien la interrumpió.

-Si, lo vas a sentir, porque ahora me la vas a limpiar.-y así cogió de la muñeca a la morocha y la llevó dentro de la casa. Rápidamente la llevó a las escaleras y la llevó al cuarto de baño de arriba, nadie se enteró de quienes eran porque estaban demasiado bebidos, lo único que si pudieron saber era que una pareja ya quería dejar la fiesta para tener una privada.

Al llegar al baño, la rubia cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Bien, ya puedes ir empezando a limpiarla.-dijo Quinn para acto seguido quitarse la camiseta delante de la morocha quien se estremeció al ver el torso de la capitana de las cheerios, ella ya sabía que tenía buen cuerpo pero nunca se imaginó que tan buen. Podía apreciar los músculos trabajados y ligeramente marcados en el cuerpo de la rubia y la perfecta figura que tenía y al bajar solo un poco de los perfectos pechos de esta pudo apreciar el abdomen bien trabajado de la chica quien poseía una ligeramente marcada tableta, haciendo que se vea muchísimo más sexy de lo que ya se veía con ropa o incluso con la ropa de cheerio.

Quinn se percató de que la morena no hacía ningún movimiento solo se quedaba observando su torso desnudo, claro con el braiser. Por un lado le quería gritar que miraba tanto, su lado aun consciente, pero ganó su índice de alcohol consumido en la noche y se acercó a la morocha y le agarró una mano mientras la miraba intensamente sin decir nada y la colocó en su abdomen observando la acción de la más abaja, esta solo miraba como su mano guiada por la de su acompañante era guiada por el tan atractivo torso de la cheerio. Después de estar unos minutos así, se mordió el labio, este acto siendo observado por la rubia quien en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla, provocando que la rubia sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzara hacia los labios de la morena. Al principio lo único que quería Rachel era separarla, pero al sentir la lengua de su acompañante se dejó llevar. Correspondiendo el beso la morena acarició de forma lenta pero a la vez agresiva el abdomen de la rubia provocando que su amiguito se empezara a despertar. Esto hizo que la rubia recuperara un poco la conciencia y se separó bruscamente de los labios de la más bajita y la mirara interrogante, no sabiendo por que no recibió un tortazo ni rechazo ni nada por el esto en la morena. Esta agarró la cadena que colgaba en el cuello de la cheerio y la atrajo de nuevo colisionando sus labios en los de su acompañante unos instantes para después bajar a su cuello y trabajar en el de manera muy sensual. Esto hizo que la rubia perdiera toda conciencia, así que le agarró el rostro e hizo que la mirara, buscó algún apéndice de miedo, duda, algo que hiciera que no terminaran con lo que empezaron pero lo único que encontró es pura lujuria, por ello volvieron a besarse y se quitaron la ropa mutuamente y es ahí donde la morena pudo ver lo que escondía la rubia, provocando que tuviera más ganas de seguir con aquello.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron abrazadas y desnudas, recordaron lo que pasó en la noche y en vez de asustarse y arrepentirse por lo que habían hecho, actuaron con normalidad, mientras se vestían tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Berry?-indagó la rubia al estar vestida de la misma forma que anoche cuando perdieron la cordura, con su camiseta favorita bastante sucia y aún húmeda, cuando se percató de la mirada que le daba su acompañante.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada.-dijo la morocha con una sonrisa de medio la y comiéndose con la mirada a la cheerio, quien frunció el ceño al no entender. Rachel se acercó más a la chica y le acarició el abdomen suavemente haciendo que se estremeciera, para luego mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo.-Pensé que era una chica realmente linda, pero en realidad eres muy pero que muy sexy y atractiva.-a esto si sonrió la cheerio de medio lado.-Y si a eso le añadimos el buen amiguito que tienes ahí abajo y que sabes muy bien como usarlo, te podría calificar como un gran partido, ¿no crees?-indagó juguetona la morena. Esta no se lo esperaba, pero recibió con gusto el beso dulce que la rubia le dio, tranquilo y sin prisas para después separarse y sonreírle ampliamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Berry, salvo por lo de el amiguito.-dijo para después reír un poco, seguida de la morena.

Y después de esa noche loca que tuvieron, fueron viéndose de vez en cuando para tener otro encuentro igual o más placentero que el de esa noche. Y con el paso de los días la morena se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya no la insultaba, ni le tiraba smoothie ni la molestaba en la escuela, salvo en alguna ocasiones que debía insultarla para que nadie sospechara nada, actuaba como si no estuviera y de vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa cómplice o un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y allí estaban mirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, cogieron las ropas de la morocha, tanto la limpia como la ensuciada por smoothie y entraron en un cubículo para regalarse besos y caricias como llevaban meses haciendo.

La morena sentó a la cheerio en el inodoro y le sacó la parte de arriba del uniforme y empezó a besar el cuello de esta mientras se sentaba en su regazo y empezaba a balancear suavemente su cadera para estimular al amiguito de la rubia o como a Santana le gustaba llamarlo y que a la rubia no le pareció mal es más también le gustaba; The Little Quinn, el cual se animaba con cada roce con la morena y cada vez le apretaba más a Quinn. La rubia agarró el trasero que desde hace meses la estaba volviendo loca y acercó más a la morocha a su cuerpo, para hacer que con cada movimiento que la morena hacía, la cabeza de The Little Quinn roza la entrada de Rachel a través de su ropa interior y los boxes y falda de cheerio de la rubia, provocando que ambas gimieran con cada roce y respiraran fuerte. Quinn estaba por desabrochar el brasier de la morena cuando escuchan como la puerta del baño se abre y con ella dos chicas entran riéndose y que tanto la morena que dejó de balancearse encima de Quinn y la propia rubia sabían quienes eran. Así que, se vistieron acomodaron su ropa un poco agitadas y con Quinn doliéndole en sobremanera su duro miembro que gracias a la falda de cheerio no se veía, ni notaba. Ambas estaban frustradas por no terminar con aquello, pero no iban a gritarles a esas chicas, ni a molestarse con ella, nadie sabía de sus encuentros, ni el mejor amigo y casi hermano de la morena, Kurt, ni la mejor amiga y hermana de Quinn, Santana quien precisamente era quien entró en el baño junto a Brittany. Quinn miró a Rachel y al oído le susurró lo que harían, para que no las pillaran y que invitaba a Rachel a ir a su casa al salir de la escuela y así podrían terminar lo que empezaron recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y corto beso de la morena.

La rubia respiró hondo y se relajó un poco, acto seguido salió del cubículo sin dejar que se viera a la morena y cerró la puerta desinteresadamente para 'aparecer' junto a sus amigas.

-Hey, hola, Q, estabas aquí, te estábamos buscando.-comentó Santana de lo más tranquila sin haberse percatado de nada al igual que la otra rubia, ambas estaban con sus maquillajes, pero esta última lo dejó un momento para darle un gran abrazo a la rubia más baja totalmente sonriente, antes de que Quinn pudiera pensar en responderle a la latina. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con ese bulto en la entrepierna de su amiga, no sabía muy que pasó pero lo dejó pasar y volvió a su maquilla soltando a la rubia y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Pa-para qué me buscabais, chicas?-preguntó algo nerviosa al saber que Brittany sabía de su erección.

-Sylvestre ha aprovechado que las cheerios tenemos esta hora libre para practicar.-dijo despreocupadamente la latina, mientras guardaba sus cosméticos.

-¿Practica? ¿Ahora?-(Dios, voy a tener un gran problema hasta que se me baja la erección), dijo y pensó la rubia.

-Vamos, flojita, ya habrá tiempo de descansar después en nuestra noche de chicas.-le dijo Britt animada mientras le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella.

-Yo…-iba a seguir pero cierta latina no le dejó.

-Ni yo, ni nadie. Venga muévete, rubia hueca.-decía la latina mientras empujaba a su capitana por la puerta y poco durante el camino.

Unas horas más tarde estaban en última hora, la hora de los clubs y en este caso del Glee club y ahí estaban todos los chicos pertenecientes a este grupo, en el auditorio, cada uno haciendo lo suyo. Brittany, Mike y alguno otros estaban bailando cerca del escenario, Sam, Puck y Brad tocaban un par de notas cada uno con un instrumento distinto, Santana sonriendo mientras miraba a su novia clavar cada paso de baile que daba, si alguno se percataba de su cara y se burlaba ella lo asesinaba con la mirada consiguiendo en apenas dos segundos que se arrepintiera, dado que mucho le temían, Kurt y Mercedes hablaban de moda, como era de costumbre y en la charla podría haber participado Rachel perfectamente y hasta tenía ganas de hablar de moda, pero su novio quiso tener su atención y que mientras esperaran a Shuester se dieran besos, esto lo veía Quinn con una ligera cara de repulsión y al mismo tiempo tenía por dentro algo de coraje, no porque estuviera enamorada de la morena ni mucho menos o eso creía ella, lo hacía porque hace unas horas estaba disfrutando de esos labios que ahora disfruta sin ningún pudor su exnovio.

Unos minutos más tarde el profesor hizo acto de presencia y con eso empezó la clase. Una hora más tarde se despidieron y fueron saliendo en grupos de tres, cuatro y en parejas.

-Vamos, amor.-le dijo Finn a Rachel para cogerla de la mano y llevarla hasta su coche y así llevarla a la casa de la morena, como todos los días.

-Finn, hoy no hace falta que me lleves, tengo una tutoría con la profesora Dawson, yo iré más tarde a mi casa.-mintió la chica lo más tranquilamente posible.

-Y ¿cómo iras a tu casa?-indagó el chico preocupado.

-Me iré en bus no te preocupes.-dijo dándole una sonrisa al chico seguido de un dulce beso.

-Esta bien, ¿no vemos esta tarde?-

-No puedo, esta tarde vienen mis primos a visitarnos y no me podría ir con mi novio seria una falta de respeto por mi parte, tenemos muchos días para salir.

-De acuerdo nos vemos.-dijo el chico sonriéndole débilmente y le dio un dulce beso para después salir del auditorio y dirigirse a su auto.

La capitana de las cheerios no perdió detalle de esa conversación que tuvieron sin saber muy bien que se dijeron, mientras la gente tanto del Glee Club como del instituto en general iba saliendo tranquilamente de la escuela y ella hablaba con Shuester de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mientras esperaba a que todos se fueran, salvo la morocha claro.

Terminó de hablar con el profesor y le regaló una sonrisa y agradeciéndole el que le aclarara la duda, este le sonrió de vuelta y se marchó, dejando a solas a las dos únicas chicas que quedaban en el auditorio.

Ambas al estar a solas se acercaron tranquilamente, la rubia caminaba como quien no quiere la cosa (desinteresadamente en ir hacia un lugar u otro) y la morocha con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Quinn al tener a poco centímetros a Rachel levantó una mano hasta posarla delicadamente en el rostro de la más pequeña y la acarició gentilmente unos instantes para después darle un corto beso en los labios y sonreírle al separarse.

Pasaron unos minutos los suficientes como para saber que no habría ningún alumno por los pasillos, ni si quiera los rezagados y fueron al auto de la rubia, quien le abrió la puerta de copiloto a la morena, recibiendo un dulce beso de su parte, sacando una sonrisa en la más alta.

Al llegar a casa de la capitana de las cheerios y entrar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Quinn iba a la cocina seguida de Rachel.

-Una limonada, por favor.-dijo sonriéndole, al sentarse en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-indagó la morocha cuando su acompañante le sirvió la limonada y se sentó en otra baqueta, cerca de la suya.

-Mmm, creo que se está cambiando en su pieza, hoy entra a trabajar algo más tarde de cuando vuelvo de la escuela.

Justo cuando la rubia terminó de hablar su madre hacia acto de presencia en la cocina que iba a beber un poco de agua.

-Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal la escuela?-indaga al entrar sonriente y dirigirse a la nevera por el vaso de agua.

-Hola, mamá, bien.-dijo la rubia mirando a la morena, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco, provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en la otra chica.

-Hola, Judy, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?-saludó la chica amable.

-Muy relajada, gracias por preguntar, Rachel. Al menos alguien pregunta por eso.-dijo alegre para después mirar de soslayo a su hija.

-Lo siento.-dijo apenada la rubia joven a su madre.

-No te preocupes.-dijo mientras le sonreía a su hija y le daba un beso en la cabeza, miró su reloj de muñeca y se despidió.-Cariño, recuerda que vengo más tarde hoy, así que cuando os vayáis a dormir las cuatro, recuerda cerrar la puerta, ¿sí?-recibió un asentimiento de cabeza en su hija y se despidió de ambas para irse a su trabajo.

-¿Qué cuatro? ¿No ibais a ser Britt, Santana y tú?-indagó la morena algo confusa.

-Vendrá la prima de Santana, es una chica muy simpática y debo admitir que tiene muy buen cuerpo. Me ha estado flirteando las últimas semanas, a lo mejor esta noche intenta algo con ella.-dijo despreocupada moviendo sus hombros, para después beber un poco de limonada, acción que se vio olvidada cuando la morena, que estaba bebiendo de su limonada mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su acompañante, se atragantó con ella. La rubia se acercó a la morena y le dio suaves golpes en la espalda un poco preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó cuándo su acompañante se había relajado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-mintió la morocha, el haberse enterado de que a la rubia le podría gustar la prima de Santana y que quería intentar algo con ella, cosa que no se esperó provocó que se atragantara con la limonada y que sintiera celos, pero no tenía porque saberlo la rubia.

Esta frunció el ceño unos instantes para después, sonreír de medio lado burlona y acercarse peligrosamente a su acompañante, poniéndola de pie y acercándola más a sus cuerpo con sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Estas celos, Rachel?-indagó a escasos centímetros de los labios de la más bajita, quien producto de estar algo hipnotizada con el perfume de la rubia y tenerla a escasos centímetros, no se percató de que estaba asintiendo, confirmándole a la chica lo que sospechaba.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y no dijo más, tan solo se acercó a Rachel y empezó a besar su boca con fiereza, acción que correspondía la morena. Después de estar unos minutos besándose, la rubia cortó el beso y agarró suavemente la mano de la morena y la guío hasta su habitación y al estar allí, la tumbó en la cama con delicadez, mientras ella misa se posicionaba encima de la más bajita, sin quitar su amplia sonrisa y mirar a la chica ahora bajo ella con lujuria y adoración. Le acarició la mejilla con el reverso de su mano, viendo como la morena cerraba los ojos al contacto. Unos segundos más tarde agarró el rostro de su acompañantes y acercó sus rostros para que sus lenguas pudieran danzar ese vals que tanto les encanta a ambas, Rachel mientras besaba a Quinn puso sus manos en la nuca de esta última acercándola más y pasando una mano hasta su pelo para agarrarlo con fuerza y conseguir que la rubia empezara con lo que más le encantaba a la más bajita. La rubia colocó una mano al lado de la cabeza de la morena y la otra la puso en la cadera de esta para segundos después meter la mano dentro del suerte y poder acariciar el abdomen que tanto le gusta, lo acarició suavemente para después subir y acariciar uno de los pechos de su acompañante por encima de la tela de braser. La morocha se separó unos instantes del beso e incorporarse y quitarse bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia su suéter y tirarlo al suelo para acto seguido desabrocharse el braser y tirarlo junto al suéter.

Quinn al ver esto no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó a besar, lamer, morder y en ocasiones succionar los pechos de la morena quien gemía por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando, la rubia mientras se entretenía con los pechos de la otra también acariciaba su abdomen e iba bajando por el cuerpo que tenía abajo y al llegar al borde de la falda, se separó de la más pequeña y se reincorporó quitándose la parte de arriba del uniforme y su braser, viendo como su acompañante se relamía los labios viendo su torso desnudo, provocando que la rubia sonriera, pero no pudo hacer el comentario que estaba pensando en decir, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba debajo su compañera y esta coloco sus piernas a ambos lados de la cheerio colocándose a horcajas encima de la rubia o más precisamente encima del miembro de la rubia y empezó a degustar su abdomen el cual le volvía muy loca, lo besaba, lamía, mordía y hasta lo arañaba al tiempo de balancear sus caderas, haciendo que la capitana gimiera mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bronceadas piernas y las acariciaba, para después colocarlas en su trasero, por debajo de la falda y empezara a acariciarlo y conseguir más fricción entre sus ropas. Después de estar así unos minutos la morocha se levantó quitándole la falda a su acompañante, sonriendo al ver que Little Quinn estaba despierto y más que dispuesto a salir del boxes de la rubia el cual se podría notar húmedo, esto hizo que la morocha no quisiera esperar así que se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba y le quitó los boxes la cheerio, para después arremeter con su boca en él introducirlo en su boca y lamerlo, dado que Little Quinn no era pequeño la punta de este tocaba su garganta, a la morena no le molestaba acostumbrada a él, lo degustó como le gustaba, provocando que la rubia le agarrara del pelo y la acercara más a la zona de su miembro. Este último cada vez estaba más duro y después de unos minutos estaba más que listo, así que Rachel lo liberó de su boca lentamente y cogió la goma y un bote de lubricante de la mesita de noche de la rubia, tantas veces haciéndolo aquí que ya sabía dónde la rubia los guardabas.

Al tenerlos se sentó a horcajas encima de Quinn, colocó la goma y le echó un poco de lubricante para que fuera más fácil de introducir, aprovechó el resto que le quedó en la mano para poner en su entrada y algo más adentro. La rubia al ver que la morena ya había terminado de lubricarse, le agarra de las caderas y poco a poco baja a la morocha en su regazo y va entrando en ella.

Al principio Rachel mantenía un ritmo lento, pero poco a poco fue aumentándolo, produciendo los suspiros en la rubia, quien miraba su unión y la agarraba de las caderas y sus propios gemidos. Cuando llegó al ritmo que le gustaba a Quinn, esta giró colocándose encima de su acompañante e imponiendo ese mismo ritmo un poco más rápido, mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos como uno solo y la rubia besaba el cuello de la que esta bajo ella, sintiendo sus perfectas envestidas y que no dejaba de gemir. Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que la cheerio empezó a envestirla lenta y profundamente, poniendo devoción en cada movimiento, disfrutando del momento, la rubia besó lentamente a la morena quien agarraba fuertemente el pelo de la capitana, para poder seguir besándola y no tener que separarse para gemir. Ambas estaban disfrutando y aunque ellas los quieran negar saben que están haciendo el amor, con paciencia y amor, amor del cual negaran a todos sus conocidos y desconocidos, pero que tal vez acepten entre ellas.

Quinn dejó de besar de esa manera tan dulce a Rachel, estando ella por llegar y sabiendo que la otra también esta por llegar, se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento dejó de existir el mundo exterior, el sonido de las agujas del reloj del cuarto de la rubia se dejaron de escuchar, el teléfono de la casa no existía, solo ellas dos, mientras estaban a punto de llegar. La capitana de las cheerios dio una última suave y profunda envestida y ambas llegaron al clímax, sin dejar de mirarse, mientras un último gemido salió de sus bocas, el nombre de la otra.

Quinn apoyó su frente con la de Rachel, ambas intentando controlar sus respiraciones y con el corazón a mil y no solo por haber acabado de hacer el amor.

Ambas estaban abrazadas en esa misma posición minutos después al haber recuperado la respiración normal. La rubia se incorporó lo suficiente como para sacar a Little Quinn semi-erecto de la morena, se quitó la goma le hizo un nudo y la tiró al cubo de basura que tenía en su cuarto y se acomodó al lado de su acompañante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la misma que la morocha tenía, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Quinn acarició suavemente la mejilla de Rachel, provocando que esta abriera suavemente los ojos y sonriera, la rubia le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un dulce beso, no era un simple toque de labios, ni tampoco pasional, pero si con amor y ternura como desde hace pocas semanas se han estado dando antes, durante y después de hacer el amor.

Unos minutos más tarde se separaron y se sonrieron. Quinn bajó su mano, la que tenía en el rostro de su acompañante hacia su cadera y unió sus frentes, disfrutando ambas del momento.

Rachel se separó unos centímetros de la rubia y estuvo mirándola, estudiando cada parte de su rostro, que se mantenía relajado, enseñando un pequeña y cálida sonrisa.

-No estés celosa.-dijo Quinn tranquilamente, despertando a la morena de su ensoñación con su rostro.

-¿Celosa?-indagó confusa, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien.

-Sí, celosa.-dijo pausadamente la rubia.-No tienes por qué estarlo, si esta noche tengo algo con la prima de Santana, solo será por esta noche. Tú me tienes enteramente, todos los días.-acto seguido, la besó dulcemente.

-¿Eso significa que eres mía?-preguntó la morena al separarse.

-Por supuesto y lo sabes. Al igual que yo sé que eres mía.-dijo la rubia para después fundirse con su acompañante en un beso delicado y con amor.

Y es que ambas lo sabían, desde hace semanas Rachel es de Quinn y Quinn es de Rachel. Las dos muy probablemente se acostarían con otras personas pero se pertenecían y es por eso que siempre vuelve a estar juntas, siempre estarán la una para la otra. Nunca hablaron de lo que sentían por la otra, pero decirse 'soy tuya' es la mejor forma de decirlo sin presionarse.

N/A: Hola, espero os haya gustado este one-shot G!P, gracias por leer.

Desclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy a Fox, solo los he tomado prestados para hacer esta historia y mis dos historias anteriores.

Paige.


End file.
